The boys are back
by 4th RowdyRuff Boy Z
Summary: It's been 9 months since the girls saw the guys, but when a new threat appears guess who answers the call!  Sequel to My name is Breaker...Chapter 6 up!
1. Guess who's back

This is the sequel to "My name is Breaker" so if you haven't read that one, READ IT FIRST! Enjoy

All the girls were hanging out at the lab, waiting to see the RowdyRuff Boys, "I can't believe it's been 9 months seen we seen them." Momoko said, "But they're finally back!" Miyako squealed excitedly. "It's really hard to believe it's been that long." said Barrette. About an hour later, they heard a knock at the door, "You there?" asked a voice that was somewhat familiar, "THEY"RE HERE!" all the girls yelled excitedly, they each rushed to the door, when they opened it, they couldn't believe who they saw, "Momoko!" yelled Brick, "Miyako!" yelled Boomer, "Karou!" yelled Butch, "Barrette!" yelled Breaker. "Guys!" yelled the girls, they couldn't believe it, they also couldn't believe how much they'd changed, they were taller than the girls, looked like they'd been working out, and Breaker was wearing a beanie on his head. "Sorry it's been so long," Brick said, "It's just that our band tour-and-how long it was and…" "It's okay." he was cut off by Momoko, they all laughed and caught up, but little did they know, something horrible was happening elsewhere.

There it is, as usual I want 2 reviews for this chapter PLEASE!


	2. Smoke at the fingertips

Yay! The second chapter of Boys are back. So I think it's weird how many people like this story…ENJOY!

"Uhhh…Breaker, why are you wearing that beanie, it's like 90 degrees?" asked Barrette, "Ummm…I like it." he said, "Breaker show them what happened." said Brick "Fine." Breaker sighed, he pulled the beanie off and revealed his now GREEN hair. "What happened?" Momoko asked, trying not to laugh, Miyako and Barrette snickered a little bit, and Karou fell down laughing. "I lost a bet." he said, "We bet him he couldn't answer…" started Boomer, but was interrupted by Karou, "You don't even need to finish that sentence.". Breaker put the beanie back on, but this time a small part of his bangs were showing. They were all silent for five minutes and suddenly a loud beeping noise startled them, "Lets go!" they all shouted.

About after five minutes of flying they seen, someone terrorizing everyone. When they landed about a football field's length away from him, Boomer was suddenly punched in the face, it turns out the guy's arm stretched! While the girls were fighting, the guys just stared, focused on his every move, finally they all went in different directions, and Boomer yelled "Idiot, can't hit me!" about that second, the guy slung a very stretchy punch at Boomer, who caught it, he slung the guy up in the air to Brick, who knocked him back at the ground, right before he hit the ground, Butch came and hit him from the side, sending him flying towards Breaker, who stuck out his fist and stopped him in his tracks. "Why are you doing this?" Breaker asked, "The-the kid with the black smoke at his fingertips." the guy replied, Breaker had a look of horror in his eyes.

There it is, only 1 review for the next chapter


	3. Harsh memories and harsh visions

Chapter 3...Enjoy!

It was about 4 a.m., and everyone was sleeping, until 3 of the RowdyRuff Boys were woken up by someone screaming "I'm sorry!" over and over, they ran into Breaker's room and found out he was the one screaming. "Breaker wake up!" screamed Butch, he bolted up and looked around, "You okay?" asked Boomer, "No…" Breaker said, "I saw someone in my dream…someone I haven't seen in a long time." "Who was it?" asked Brick, "Uhhh…you know what. Never mind." replied Breaker, they all went back to sleep, Breaker hoped everything would be okay tomorrow. And he was very wrong, he fell asleep in class and had to stay after school, and he was so tired, he got beat up by the guy he knocked out with one punch (You know, from story 1) but worst of all he had some more visions about that guy from his dream, he seen a guy who looked just like him, but with black clothes, and had black smoke at his fingertips, beating up the PowerPuff Girls, and the other RowdyRuff Boys, it looked worse than when he himself had turned evil, and fought them. When he got home the guys asked where he had been, "I had to stay after school." he replied, "You okay man," asked Brick, "You look sick." "I'm fine, I just need to lay down for awhile." he replied. "You left me…" Breaker heard a voice say, "You abandoned me…" it said, "And you hurt me…" it said, Breaker yelled "I'M SORRY!" at the top of his lungs, "Breaker…Breaker, WAKE UP!" he heard another voice say, it was Barrette. He jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry." he said with tears in his eyes, "Sorry for what?" she asked, "For leaving everyone I ever cared about." he said and tears rolled down his face. She looked at him for a minute, with a confused expression, then said "Who are you talking about?" he paused a minute, then said, "My brother…"

What? Bet you didn't see that coming, 2 reviews for chapter 4


	4. Trance

Chapter 4...not much else to say…Enjoy!

"What do you mean you're brother?" asked Barrette, "My twin brother, I think he might be alive," he replied, "Years ago, when I first turned evil, my brother was one of the first people I hurt, I didn't kill him, but I was afraid I would, so I left, and haven't seen him in about 2 years." It took Barrette awhile to process this, and she finally said "We have to tell the others." After they told the others, they replied by keeping their mouths open and staring at Breaker in shock, "Why didn't you tell us?" Butch asked with a serious tone, "I prefer to keep the thought blocked out, how would you feel if you almost killed your brothers?" replied Breaker, "Where is he?" asked Miyako, "Right here." said a cold dark voice, the person who the voice came from looked just like Breaker, except his clothes, his cold, dead eyes, the fact he didn't wear a beanie, and his hair wasn't green. "My name is Trance." he said.

There it is…1 review wanted


	5. BL277458

So here it is, chapter 5...I think. But sorry for not doing anything recently, but to all you fans (if there is any) here is the next chapter!

Breaker stared at Trance, and he just stared back, almost identical, aside from Trance's eyes, hair, and teeth. His eyes were a frightening yellow color, unlike Breaker, his hair wasn't green, and his teeth were sharp. "What happened to your hair?" asked Trance, "Lose a bet." Breaker yelled, "That's none of your business!" Trance walked over to Barrette, "Who is this lovely lady?" he said. "I'm Breaker's girlfriend." she said defensively, "Why?" said Trance, Breaker suddenly punched Trance, slinging him through a wall, "You remember what we used to say, if it's too good to be true, don't question it." said Breaker. "You know," said Trance, "If you punched me a little harder, I might've felt it." he jumped up, punching Breaker in the mouth. Breaker spit, blood came from his mouth, Trance went to punch him again, this time Breaker caught it. "Bad move." Trance said as he shot a black streak of light from the fist Breaker caught, it hit him in the chest. "Since you're already part evil, I can't change you," he looked at the puffs and the ruffs "And the girls were affected by the white light, so I can't change them either...but the boys." he said as he charged at Brick, Butch, and Boomer. "WAIT!" Breaker yelled, "How can you even do all of this?" he asked, "After you tried to kill me, some guy showed up, said he could fix me…he injected me with, what the called BL277458, experimental black light, after I was injected with the black light, it multiplied, I had to exhaust some of it, so I turned a few people evil for a short while, but I found out, I couldn't change those who had been affected by the white light, but a can also make dark matter." he finished, as he created a solid black sword from thin air. "Now Breaker…DIE!" Trance yelled as he charged at Breaker.

There it is…2 reviews and I'll update, and I'll try to do it quick next time.


	6. A way to beat Trance?

Here is the next chapter…

Disclaimer:I don't own PPGZ

Trance charged at Breaker with full force, sword in hand, he swung at Breaker, missing him only by an inch. "You got lucky." Trance said as he swung at Breaker again, this time hitting him in the arm. Breaker pressed his hand against the wound, he looked at his blood, "Black?" Breaker said as his eyes suddenly lost all sense of life. He charged at Karou, Miyako, Momoko, and Barrette, the remaining RowdyRuffs tried to stop him, but to no avail, he went through them as if they weren't there. "If I can change Breaker…" thought Trance, "Then I might be able to change the girls too." Trance ran over to Karou, and grabbed her arm, her eyes turned black and she charged after Boomer. Miyako growled, and flew into Trance's ribs, causing him to get the wind knocked out of him, Karou and Breaker returned to normal. "I'll get you guys in due time." Trance said as he flew away. "Girls," said the professor from the compacts, "What professor?" all the girls said, "I thing I have a way for you to beat Trance, come down to the lab quickly." he said.

That is all.

1 review needed.


	7. The final battle!

Here is the final chapter…where will it go?

DISLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING!

"Are you sure this is safe?" Barrette asked the professor as she stared at the strange machines the professor had invented, there were five, four on one side of the room, and one on the other. They were designed for a person to step in…but why? "This might be the only way to beat Trance," said the professor, "He is made up of a large quantity of black light, so we need someone who is made up of a large quantity of white light. That's where these machines come in, the girls will step in the four on one side of the room, and whoever gets the white light steps into the other machine." "What about Peach?" asked Miyako, "Five lights would be too much for anyone to handle…now who is the one to get the white light?" the professor said. "I'll do it." Breaker said, "Excellent," said the professor with a smile, then his tone got more solemn, "Breaker, there is no guarantee that this'll beat Trance, even if it does, there is a possibility the light could 'overload' you." "I DON'T CARE!" Breaker yelled, "He's my brother…" Breaker looked as if he was trying to hold back crying. Breaker stepped in the machine on one side of the room, and the girls stepped in the machines on the other side. The professor closed the doors on the machines and pulled a switch, there was a giant flash of light and then there was nothing but absolute quietness. The girls stepped out of their machines, wearing their regular attire, everyone waited and Breaker didn't step out of the machine, until there was a loud CRASH, he had kicked the door off, when he stepped out, he looked the same, aside from his muscles, which had doubled in size. "This is incredible, I feel great!" Breaker said, "Let's go!" he flew off leaving a blinding orange streak behind him. After he flew five minutes, he found Trance, his clothes were different, he wore a black shirt, leather jacket, and blue jeans, and his eyes were orange. Breaker landed, "Trance, let's fight!" he yelled, "Okay, Trance said, he pounded his fists on the ground, making a large black hole, he jumped down it, and a moment later, he fell from the sky, wearing his usual clothes. (That's right, I gave Trance an awesome transformation) "What happened to your muscles, took steroids?" Trance said before he threw a punch at Breaker, who easily blocked it, "Not this time." he said as he punched Trance in the face, leaving a trail of blood. They both took off flying, they were moving so fast it just looked like an orange, and black streak of light hitting each other, but they were actually slinging about 20 punches every time they got close enough, and they were only close enough for about a millisecond at a time. Finally, Trance got a hold of Breaker's shirt, he then slung him on the ground, ripping his shirt off in the process, "And when I'm done with you," Trance said, "I'll take that pretty lady off your hands." Breaker let out a loud yell, "Wha-" Trance was blown back by an explosive force, coming from Breaker, there was a loud explosion, then Breaker stood up, this time his muscles were back to normal, but he was still ripped, and his hair and eyes were glowing white. "What happened?" Trance said, the professor, who was watching him on the monitors in the lab, along with the girls, said "Breaker was able to unleash the full power of the lights." . Back at where Breaker was fighting Trance, Breaker grabbed Trance's torso, "I'm sorry I wasn't there," Breaker said, "But now…I can't be there." he closed his eyes, and fired a large laser from the hand he held Trance's torso in. His eyes and hair had returned to normal, followed by 4 streaks of light leaving his body. "I'm sorry Trance…" Breaker said as he held the tattered remains of his twin's clothes, crying, because it was all that was left of him, his body had incinerated, "Don't cry," the spirit of Trance said as he stood in front of Breaker, "You set me free, thanks Breaker." "You're welcome." Breaker said as he hugged his brother's ghost, before he disappeared in his arms.

There it is, just leave a review of your favorite chapter, what you thought of the story, or anything.

(Next time: Breaker returns to confront another foe, with the help of the girls and guys we all know…My name is Breaker 3.)


End file.
